N-(4-Acetyl-1-piperazinyl)-4-fluorobenzamide having The following chemical formula: ##STR1## was first described by the applicant of the instant application in WO 91/01979 and is a per se known compound. This compound has the potentiation of the cholinergic activity and is known to have excellent antidementia and antiamnesic actions.